Dwarf Red Bulborb
, , , PS:Cliffside Meadow, Spectral Garden, The Walkway |underground= Canon: , MR:Emergence Hole PS:Petrified Arbor, Flowery Cavern, Bulborb Den, Shining Forest, The Dreadful Maze, Cave of Angles, Challenger's Cavern, The Cannon Of Chaos |attacks=Eats Pikmin |weight=3 |max_pikmin=6 |seeds=4 seeds |value=2 }} Notes Reel Notes Although similar in appearance to bulborbs, these belong to a totally different species. Olimar's Notes Although initially identified as a juvenile red bulborb, groundbreaking new research indicates that this creature is in fact a member of the breadbug family. A close relative of the vanilla breadbug, it escapes predation through mimicry. Unique adaption of the red bulborb's crimson coloration allows the species to safely commingle. Such effective adaptation and obfuscation by a prey species is rare, indicating this clever creature is a master of mimicry. Louie's Notes For a blissful bisque, mince the entire beast finely and stir in with heavy cream, artichoke hearts, and a pinch of black pepper. Heat slowly until piping hot. Mmmmm... Rich and creamy! In fanon games This is where users type in the fanon version of the Dwarf Red Bulborb. MR These common enemies return as common as they used to be. PikSpore They appear in many caves, and retain their scream attack from . Olimar's Notes "A prime example of the wonders of evolution, this breadbug species mimics an adult red bulborb to avoid predation. Dwarf red bulborbs are very social animals, often hunting in packs of three, and if threatened they will let out a loud scream that wakes up any nearby bulborbs." Ship's Notes "This disgusting little pest imitates a bigger disgusting pest. Olimar seems to love storing dead specimens inside my pod for "scientific reasons". Absolutely sickening! And when they start to decompose, '''eugh'!"'' PSotF Just as common as in Pikspore. Pikmin: Advanced Trilogy Dwarf Red Bulborbs can be found in the first few games of the trilogy. They are quite common, and usually travel in packs. Pikmin Adventure These are common enemies found in some of the first levels. It is stationary until you approach it, where it will walk up to you and bite, dealing some damage. It can be killed in one hit with any attack. Pikmin: Back in Action These enemies are found in the Flat Plain, they weigh three Pikmin, and their maximum carriers are six Pikmin. Their seed worth is three Pikmin, and their value is 2 Pokos. Pikmin: Ultimate Doom Locations *Decomposing Citadel *Crystal Falls *Sand Fortress *Subatomic Scaffolding *Grub-Dog Pit - Sublevel 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Chemical Lake *Deathbone Desert Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs Dwarf Red Bulborbs play a very small role in Pikmin: Attack of the Breadbugs. They can only be fought in the Beginner Territory, and can be uncommonly spotted in unreachable locations in of all the other Territories. When spotted in unreachable ledges, Dwarf Red Bulborbs can be found sleeping much like normal Red Bulborbs. Dwarf Red Bulborbs can be found in several positions while sleeping, such as lying on their left and rights sides and on their stomachs. Three Dwarf Red Bulborbs can be fought when Captain Olimar lands in the Beginner Territory. A Dwarf Red Bulborb is found battling three Red Pikmin while the other two can be found observing to ground near the scuffle. This is the only instance in which Dwarf Red Bulborbs do not serve as decorations. Pikimon Move List *Start - Headbutt *Lv. 7 - Dash *Lv. 10 - Bite *Lv. 20 - Crunch *Lv. 24 - Slam Evolutions None Pre-Evolutions Breadbug -> Red Stone One Pikmin Dwarf Bulborbs appear as regular enemies in the following areas: *Bulban Ruins (First Visit) *Forest of Hope *Road of Bulborbs *Gestahlborb Outskirts Pikmin: The Return of the Puffmin Dwarf Red Bulborbs are very common, found in most caves. They are just as easy as they were in the first 3 canonical games. Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Dwarf Red Bulborbs appear in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War. They retain the same appearance and behavior as most other games. So far, their only appearances are in Base Camp and The Valley of Regret. Olimar's Notes Dwarf Red Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii russus Breadbug Family This has been reclassified as a breadbug. How it got from being a thing that drags stuff to it's nest to a diurnal predator is unknown. It has good mimicry, as the Red Bulborb mistakes it for it's young. That, or it is stupid. Ship's Notes Just great. Another stinky bug eyed creature that come in the dozens to make my hold stinky. I don't care if it's red, there is JUST TOO MUCH! Pikmin: The Winds of Light Dwarf Red Bulborbs appear in several places in Pikmin: The Winds of Light. So far, they appear in The Summoning Garden near the Queer Thingamabob, two on Sublevel 1, and three on Sublevel 2 of the Melodic Maze, three on Sublevel 2, eight on Sublevel 3 of the Architect's Playground, one on Sublevel 2, and six on Sublevel 3 of the Yellow Depths. Olimar's Notes Dwarf Red Bulborb Pansarus pseudoculii russus Breadbug Family Why Breadbugs would attempt to mimic other creatures (especially Grub-Dogs) when they have no known predators is crazy. Maybe the breadbugs need a different, more effective way to gain nutrients, although mimicry has caused them to lose their pulling ability. Pikmin 4 the world to free Tikes notes How odd, Kolimar told me that these guys are part of the breadbug family and have a talent for mimicry. Umm, I disagree because I will check the DNA to show you proof. Wait not the same? let me that try again... argh fine you win I have to say they fooled me till now, so thanks I suppose. I also can tell you that these creatures have a poorly built exoskeletons. In fact, a object landing on it about the fourth of its weight can cause severe damage. Umm maybe thats why they don't do so well being crushed by a pikmin. Wait... have I cracked the formula for pikmin weight? This could be revolutionary!!! wait 250 grams!? argh stupid Olimar always beating me to the punch of discovery. Alices notes I would say they are a tad stupid in there I.Q and I personally would recommend they follow their step mothers footsteps. They are quite cute to say at best, but these creatures really need to grow up, seriously! Captain pikmins notes Throw a pikmin on their backs and you're done. Pikmin: Theme Park They are the most common enemy, found everywhere and are the only enemies fought in Trapdoor Trap, other than having to break Louie's cage. They are always found near their parents. However, like their parents, they sleep during the day in the overworld. They are known in this game as Red Bulborb Younglings. Category:Pikmin 2 Enemies Category:Pikmin 3 (Flish Edition) Enemies Category:PUDEnemies Category:OPEnemies Category:One Pikmin Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Enemies Category:PTWOL Enemies Category:Pikmin Z